Versteckte Wahrheit
by istorija
Summary: Samantha Chasse, eine junge Frau, deren Geheimnis gefährlich für jeden Vampir ist, zieht nach Forks und trifft dort natürlich auf die Cullens. Obwohl sie sich sehr abweisend gegenüber ihnen benimmt, wagt es Carlisle ihr immer näher zu kommen. Bald stellt sich auch schon heraus, dass sich in ihren Reihen ein Verräter befindet ...
1. Gehasstes Wesen

Ich hasste es in dieser Form zu sein … nein … hassen war untertrieben!  
Ich verabscheute es!  
Mit einer Geschwindikeit, die für Menschen nicht sichtbar war, rannte ich durch den Wald.  
Alles hier war so faszinierend und doch gab ich mich diesen Nichtigkeiten nicht hin, ich hatte andere, wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, anstatt meinen Blick auf kleine Ameisen auf der kalten Erde zu richten.  
Ich konzentrierte mich auf den süßlichen und gleichzeitig verhassten Geruch, der in der Luft lag und drehte in die linke Richtung.  
Er konnte nicht mehr weit sein, noch etwas und ich würde ihn erwischen, seinem Dasein endlich ein Ende verschaffen.  
Fünf … vier … drei … in Gedanken zählte ich schon die Sekunden, wie lange es dauern würde bis ich den Vampir erblicken würde … zwei … eins.  
Wie erwartet, kam der Vampir in Sichtweise.  
Doch zu meiner Verwuderung, machte dieser nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er wegrennen oder sich zur Wehr setzten, wobei ich ganau wusste, dass er die Gefahr spüren musste, die von mir ausging.  
Er hatten mir den Rücken zugekehrt, weswegen ich diese paar Sekunde nützte und ihn genauer ansah. Es war ein Mann mit blondem Haar. Seine Kleidung gebügelt und sauber … ganz und gar nicht typisch für einen Nomaden.  
Dann drehte er sich auch schon um, viel zu langsam für einen Vampir.  
Als wollte er mich nicht erschrecken.  
Als ich seine Augen sah, atmete ich zischend die unnötige Luft ein.  
Seine Augen … sie strahlten in einem Gold, das fließendem Honig glich.  
Der Fremde bemerkten meine Erschrockenheit, was auch ganz logisch war, da ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben einen Vampir mit goldenen Augen gesehen hatte.  
Ich selbst hatte rote Augen, doch war durch meine Hand noch kein Mensch gestorben und so würde es auch bleiben.

„Wer bist du?", fragte ich kalt, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet.

Jede kleine Bewegung von ihm prägte ich mir ein, sollte er auch nur versuchen mich anzugreifen, würde ich bereit sein und gegen ihn kämpfen.  
Der Blonde musterte mich noch immer.  
In seinem Blick lag Interesse und Neugier und noch etwas anderes, was ich aber nicht deuten konnte.

„Mein Name ist Carlisle Cullen ", so eine ruhige und sanfte Stimme war mir noch nie zu Ohren gekommen und für einen ganz kurzen Moment vergass ich, dass er – keine fünf Meter von mir entfernt – gefährlich war.

„Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren?", seine Stimme war ruhig, nichts wieß darauf hin, dass er mich jeden Moment angreifen wollte und doch vertraute ich ihm nicht.

Es lag nicht in meiner Natur einem Vampir zu vertrauen, egal wie kontrolliert er auch war.

„Delia" sagte ich kurz, meinen Nachnamen verriet ich natürlich nicht, für wie dumm hielt er mich eigentlich?

Auch verriet ich ihm nur meinen Zweitnamen.  
Meine Augen verfolgten ihn noch immer aufmerksam.

„Du hast mich verfolgt", stellte er ruhig fest

„Aber ich möchte sicherstellen, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausgeht."

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, hob er die Hände, die Handflächen in meine Richtung, auf Brusthöhe hoch.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, warum du mich verfolgt hast", obwohl es nicht wie eine Frage klang, wusste ich das es als eine solche gemeint war.

Warum unterhalte ich mich mit ihm hier überhaupt?, fragte ich mich plötzlich.  
Am Einfachsten wäre es jetzt einfach schnellen Prozess zu machen, aber etwas hinderte mich daran.  
Vielleicht die goldenen Augen, vielleicht aber auch diese ruhige Ausstrahlung des blonden Mannes.  
Eine Sekunde überlegte ich über meine Antwort nach, dann rückte ich mit der Wahrheit raus.

„Ich wollte dich töten", ich sagte das völlig gleichgültig und dabei hatte ich gerade meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Anstatt will, hatte ich wollte gesagt.  
Das hieß, ich würde ihn nicht töten, noch nicht.

„Warum?", kam es von dem Blonden genauso ruhig, wie vorhin.

Etwas verwirrt sah ich in seine goldenen Augen.  
Ich hatte ihm gerade eben gesagt, dass ich ihn hatte umbringen wollen und dann war er noch immer so ruhig, zeigte nicht einmal das kleinste Anzeichen, dass er aufgebracht oder etwas der Gleichen war.  
Wer zum Teufel ist dieser Vampir nur?

„Du und deine Art nehmt Leben, um euer eigenes zu retten … das ist abscheulich, deswegen!", ich erntete einen fragenden Blick.  
War meine Aussage denn nicht deutlich genug gewesen?

„Ich?", fragte der blonde Vampir. „Du bist doch auch eine von uns, wobei ich mich nicht, so wie du, von Menschen ernähre."

Wie um Himmels Willen konnte dieser Mann so ruhig sein?  
Aber eines hatte mich in seinen Worten noch mehr aufhorchen lassen, dass Zorn in mir aufstieg, noch etwas und ich würde rot sehen.

„NEIN!", schrie ich ihm entgegen, dass im Umkreis von mindestens drei Killometern alle Tiere

verstummten.

Das erste Mal sah ich echtes Entsetzten in dem Gesicht des Fremden, der Blonde bemühte sich um Ruhe, das sah ich.

„Ich bin keine von euch … ich würde nie einem Menschen Leid zufügen!", die Worte kamen schnell und scharf aus  
meinem Mund.  
Ich war nicht wie diese Monster, die andere Leben auslöschten.  
Nein!  
Ich war besser als sie!  
Ich war kein Monster, wenn ich auch gerade in der Haut eines Solchen steckte.  
Nur so konnte ich, die anderen Monster aus dieser Welt schaffen, in dem ich selbst zu einem werde.  
Vor Wut hatte ich den Abstand zwischen uns verkleinert und stand nur noch knapp drei Meter von ihm entfernt.  
Er blieb jedoch da, wo er gestanden hatte.

„Wenn das so ist … vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen", sagte Carlisle, wieder völlig ruhig, meinen Ausraster völlig ignorierend.  
Vor Verachtung schnaufte ich, dann drehte ich mich um – wenn es mir auch widerstrebte dem Feind den Rücken zuzukehren – und rannte wieder in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war.  
So schnell ich konnte rannte ich durch den Wald, doch dieses Mal ließ ich mich ablenken durch die winzigen Verzweigungen in den Blättern, der verschiedenen Bäume, durch das leise Knacken der Ameisen unter mir und das Geräusch des Windes, der an mir vorbeirauschte.  
Ich brauchte die Ablenkung, um nicht umzukehren und eine Dummeheit zu begehen.  
Töten würde ich ihn nicht, aber der Blonde hatte etwas an sich, was mein Interesse geweckt hatte, was ich nur ungern zugab.  
Nicht einmal eine halbe Sekunde später blieb ich stehen.

Das hatte ganze drei Gründe.  
Erstens: Ich hatte den Rand des Waldes erreicht.  
Zweitens: Am Rande des Waldes erblickte ich ein riesiges Haus, doch konnte ich die Gerüche nicht ausmachen, da sich alles auf einmal wie in Watte anfühlte und da kamen wir auch schon zu Drittens: Die Rückwandlung hatte in Kraft gesetzt!

Erst wurden meine Sinne taub, dann schalteten sich meine Sinne ganz ab.  
Ich hörte nichts, ich roch nichts,ich sah nichts, es war als wäre ich in einer Schwärze gefangen und würde dort nie wieder herraus kommen, doch dem war nicht so.  
Denn nur ganze fünf Sekunden später kamen meine Sinne wieder und somit der Schmerz.  
Die Wandlung war einfach, schmerzfrei … doch die Rückwandlung … schmerzhafter als alles andere, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben verspürt hatte.  
Mit einem Keuchen sank ich auf die Knie.  
Den Blick richtete ich auf den Boden und biss auf die Unterlippe, um nicht loszuschreiben, nicht, wenn in der Nähe jemand vielleicht war, was ich stark annahm, wenn hier schon ein Haus herumstand.  
Das Gift in meinem Körper zog sich nur sehr langsam zurück, viel zu langsam, dass mir kurz

schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich umkippte und dabei mit der Stirn auf dem rauen Waldboden aufschlug.  
Während der Rückwandlung konnte ich mich leider verletzten und dies passierte mir leider öfters als mir lieb war.  
Mit Mühe drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, während sich das Gift einen Weg zu meinem Herzen fraß. Minuten verstrichen, dann hatte sich das ganze Gift in meinem Herzen gesammelt.  
Es fühlte sich wie ein Messerstich nach dem anderen an und ein schmerzvoller Schrei entwich meinen Lippen, ohne dass ich es wollte.  
Mich durfte keiner hören … niemand und auf gar keinen Fall ein Vampir!  
Die Schmerzen dauerten weiter an, der schmerzvollste Teil kam erst noch auf mich zu.  
Am Rande nahm ich plötzlich eine sehr leise Stimme wahr – vielleicht bildete ich sie mir auch nur ein - und wie sich jemand über mich beugte und mich dann vosichtig hochhob.  
Wie ich es doch gerade verfluchte, dass ich alles so verschwommen warnahm.

„Warum musst du dich auch immer in solche Situtation bringen, Sam?".

Alex?  
Das war doch Alex' Stimme, oder?  
Die andere Stimme wurde immer lauter, doch ich verstand sie einfach nicht.  
Das Feuer wütete noch immer in mir.  
Ich war diesen Prozess schon gewohnt und doch waren die Schmerzen jedes Mal aufs Neue unerträglich.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Diese Stimme.  
Carlisle, schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
Warum sprach er nicht zu mir, sondern zu dem Mann, in dessen Armen ich lag?

„Tut mir leid, für diese Unannehmlichkeiten", hörte ich Alex sagen.

Für was entschuldigte er sich denn?  
Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht?  
Soweit ich wusste nichts oder war mir etwas entgangen?  
Ich spürte wie er sich mit mir umdrehte und dann in normaler Geschwindigkeit für einen Vampir, losrannte.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn einen Moment später hatte sich das Gift ganz aufgelöst und mit einem letzten gefühlten Messerstich, fing mein Herz wieder an zu schlagen und das Blut in meine Venen zu pumpen.


	2. Ruhe

„An was hast du nur gedacht?", ein besorgter Alex, mit verschränkten Armen, stand vor mir und sah mich tadelnd an.

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte nur -", bevor ich weiterreden konnte, schnitt er mir das Wort ab.

„Ach, du dachtest? Ich habe es ja gesehen", seine Stimme triffte nur so vor Sarkasmus, dass ich verärgert die Decke über meinen Kopf zog und dabei versehentlich an meine verletzte Stirn kam und aufseufzte.

Beim gestrigen Sturz hatte ich mir sie aufgeschlagen, dass es sogar geblutet hatte, wie Alex mir erzählt hatte.

Jetzt zierte ein großes braunes Pflaster meine Stirn.

Eine Rückverwandlung benötigte normalerweise einen Haufen an Kraft, weswegen ich von Alex jedes Mal zu mindestens einem Tag Bettruhe verdonnert wurde.

Widersprechen half nichts, da sprach ich aus Erfahrung.

Genauso gut könnte man gegen eine Wand reden, denn genau so wenig würde er nachgeben, es sei denn man war ein Vampir, denn dann würde diese Mauer mit Sicherheit nachgeben.

„Wer ist dieser Vampir?", fragte ich unter der Decke, sodass meine Stimme etwas gedämpft wurde.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich werde versuchen es in Erfahrung zu bringen", sagte er, den nächsten Satz sagte er eher zu sich selbst, als zu mir.

„Aber eines ist sicher, er ist anders, als die Vampire, mit denen wir es bis jetzt zu tun hatten."

Plötzlich wurde mir die Decke vom Kopf gerissen und ich sah in die roten Augen von Alex.

Die braunen, kinnlangen Haare umraneten sein Gesicht, während seine Miene ernst wurde, jedoch sah ich das er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

„Warum hasst du mich nicht wie die anderen Vampire?", fragte er plötzlich direkt und kam meinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe, sodass ich seinen kalten Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

Ich musste mir erstmal in den Sinn rufen, was er mich da überhaupt genau gefragt hatte.

"Das weißt du doch", meinte ich trotzig.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", sagte er und grinste nun doch.

„Weil du meine Familie bist", antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß.

Alex war meine Familie, seit ich meine eigene verloren hatte.

Ich könnte ihn nie hassen, egal was er machen würde.

„Morgen geht es in die Schule", sagte er jetzt mit einem noch breiterem Grinsen und warf die Decke wieder zurück, sodass ich wieder unter ihr vergraben wurde.

"Schlaf jetzt lieber."

Der plötzliche Wechsel seiner Stimmung war manchmal wirklich unerträglich.

„Du willst doch nicht deinen ersten Schultag verpassen?"

Ich riss mir Decke wieder vom Kopf und suchte mit den Augen nach etwas, womit ich ihn bewerfen konnte.

Solangsam regte er mich wirklich auf, wobei mir klar war, dass er es nur machte, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Wie wäre es damit?", ein unschuldiges Grisen lag auf Alex Lippen, als er mir meinen Wecker reichte und ich ihn geradewegs aus seiner Hand nahm und ihn in Alex' Richtung warf, doch dieser weichte natürlich geschickt aus, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Wecker mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch gegen die Wand flog, abprallte und in hunderte Teile zersprang.

An der Wand bröckelte nur etwas von dem weißen Putz ab.

„Ich freu mich schon dich aufzuwecken", lachte Alex, während ich innerlich die Augen verdrehte.

„Bitte nicht … das überlebe ich nicht!", gespielt ensetzt verzog ich das Gesicht.

Alex' Aufweckversuche waren gefährlich und mit gefährlich, meine ich es auch so.

Erst das letzte Mal hatte er mich in eine vollgefüllte Badewanne, mit kaltem Wasser wohlbemerkt, geschmissen, sodass ich vor Schreck und Sauerstoffmangel aufgewacht war.

„Raus jetzt", sagte ich jetzt auch halblachend, als der Angesprochene meinen Worten Folge leistete und Richtung Tür ging, jedoch im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

„Schlag gut, meine Schöne."

Dann war er auch schon weg, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Eine veräterische Röte schlich sich in mein Gesicht, als ich seine Worte hörte, doch nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern vor Wut.

Er wusste eben wie er mich auf die Palme bringen konnte.

Da ich jetzt keinen Wecker und somit keine Uhr mehr hatte und zu faul war, um auf meinem Handy, welches auf dem Schreibtisch, zwei Meter von mir lag, nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen, entschied ich mich etwas zu lesen, doch da mein Bücherregal sich direkt gegenüber von meinem Bett befand, fiel auch dies ins Wasser.

Schlussendlich entschied ich mich einfach schlafen zu gehen.

Meine Augenlieder schlossen sich und keine fünf Minuten später war ich eingeschlafen, mit den Gedanken bei dem Vampir mit den goldenen Augen. Carlisle.

Ist um einiges kürzer als das erste, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Das nächste wird wieder viel länger :D

lg Istorija


	3. (Erster) Schultag und Vampire

Es war windig, sehr windig sogar, weswegen ich automatisch meine kuschlige und warme Decke noch enger um meinen zierlichen Körper schlang.  
Zu dem Wind kamen jetzt Geräusche von zwitschernden Vögeln.  
Ein Traum … ?  
Nein …  
Meine Augen öffneten sich, wie vom Blitz getroffen, und anstatt sie wieder wie gewöhnlich zu schließen und weiterzuschlafen, starrte ich verwirrt und zum Teil wütend auf den bewölten, grauen Himmel über mir.

„Aaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeex!", rief ich laut und sprang aus meinem Bett, das seltsamerweise nicht in meinem Zimmer im Haus, sondern außerhalb des Hauses stand, ohne schützende Wände.

„Ja?", ein unschuldigdreinblickender Alex kam aus der Haustür und sah mich an. „Ist irgendetwas?"

„Ob irgendetwas ist?!", schrie ich ihn an.

„Wie kommst du nur auf die blöde Idee mein Bett, samt mir, nach draußen in die Kälte zu verfrachten?", wütend, und jetzt auch leider hellwach, funkelte ich ihn böse an.

Er jedoch grinste nur, er hatte erreicht was er wollte.  
Ich war wach und würde so schnell nicht wieder einschlafen.

„Viel Spaß beim reintragen", sagte ich angesäuert und ging an ihm vorbei in das Haus.

Zum Glück lebten wir am Waldrand, ohne irgendwelche Nachbarn, sodass ich Alex mal richtig die Meinung geigen konnte, ohne Angst zu haben, jemand könnte mich hören.  
Im Haus drinnen, steuerte ich erstmal die Küche an und machte mir in dieser Frühstück, welches aus Müsli und einer Tasse Kaba bestand.  
Ohne mich vorher umzuziehen, setzte ich mich an den Tisch und fing an mein Frühstück gemütlich zu verputzen, während irgendwo vom Inneren des Hauses Geräusche drangen, die drauf schließen ließen, dass Alex gerade mein Bett reinbrachte ... wahrscheinlich durch meinen Balkon, denn sonst konnte man ein so großes Bett wie meines, nicht nach draußen bzw. rein bringen.  
Keine zehn Minuten später, die ich allein mit Essen verbracht hatte, stellte ich die Schüssel und die Tasse in die Spühle. Eigentlich würde ich sie jetzt noch spühlen, aber sollte Alex doch machen.  
Strafe musste sein!  
Mein Weg führte mich nach oben in mein neues Zimmer.  
Ich hatte es selbst eingerichtet und war ganz froh mit dem Ergebnis.  
Alles war schön hell gehalten, nur hin und wieder bildete ein dunkelblaues Möbelstück einen schönen Kontrast dazu.  
So wie mein Bett, wie ich erfreut feststellen musste, wieder an seinem Platz stand.  
Vor dem Schrank blieb ich dann stehen,mit dem Gedanken, was ich heute anziehen sollte, doch mich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte.  
Also sollte der Zufall entscheiden.  
Wahllos griff ich in den Schrank und landete einen Glückstreffer.  
Eine schwarze, enganliegende Röhrenjeans und ein gemustertes, braunes Oberteil mit Fledermausflügeln.  
Nachdem ich aus meinem Nachtkleid herausgeschlüft und in die sauberen Sachen hineingeschlüpft war, schlüfpte ich noch in ein paar schwarze Ballerinas.  
Mein Blick wanderte kurz durch das Zimmer, als er fand was er suchte.  
Meine Tasche, die zwischen dem Bett und der Kommode auf dem Boden lag.  
Schnell hatte ich die Tasche geschultert und donnerte auch schon die Treppe herunter, wobei ich jede zweite oder dritte Stufe übersprang und geradewegs in Alex' steinharten Armen landete.

„Du hast deine Kontaktlinsen drinnen", stellte ich überrascht fest, als ich zu ihm aufsah und mich aus seinen Armen befreite.  
Er hatte mir nichts davon gesagt, dass er irgendwo hin wollte und zur Arbeit musste er auch erst morgen.

„Willst du irgendwo hin?", fragte ich nach und zog dabei die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Alex verzog die Lippen zu einm Grinsen, welches wirklich nie etwas Gutes beudeutete.

„Ich begleite dich zu deiner neuen Schule", verkündete er stolz, dass ich mich am liesbten wieder umgedreht und in mein Zimmer verkrochen hätte.  
Er schien wohl zu ahnen, was ich dachte und meinte dann „Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass du dort heil ankommst und mir die Lage etwas ansehen."

„Hmm...", kam es nur von mir, doch Alex reichte das als Antwort schon, denn dieser öffnete die Tür und wie es sich gehörte, für einen Gentelman aus dem späten 18ten Jahrhundert, ließ er mich vor.

Als es jedoch darum ging, wer fahren sollte, war er strikt dagegen, dass ich fuhr.  
Enden tat es damit, dass ich mir mein Motorrad schnappte und alleine fuhr, während er mit seinem Auto immer schön hinter mir blieb.  
Forks war eine kleine Stadt, weshalb die Schule schnell gefunden und erreicht war.  
Ich bog nach recht und schon befand ich mich auf dem Parkplatz und parkte auf einer Stelle, an der kein Auto stand, bis jetzt zumindest noch keins.  
Geschickt stieg ich von der Maschine, nahm den Helm ab und befästigte ihn an meiner Tasche.  
Mit der Hand fuhr ich mir noch durch die braunen Locken, die wieder einmal ihren eigenen Kopf zu haben schienen.  
Ein paar Mal zupfte ich noch an meinem Pony herum, damit das Pflaster an meiner Stirn auch ja bedenkt wurde und wartete auf Alex, der nur einen Moment später mit seinem BMW neben meinem Motorrad zum Stehen kam.

„Du bist nicht einmal eine Minute hier und schon liegen alle Blicke auf dir", meinte Alex, nachdem er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war und jetzt neben mir herging Richtung Schulgebäude.

Bisher hatte ich alle Blicke der Schüler ausgeblendet, da ich das Anstarren schon längst gewohnt war.  
Nach einer Weile war es eben einfach nur noch lästig und man lernte es zu ignorieren und dabei war ich nicht einmal ein Vampir, der automatisch alle Blicke auf sich zog.  
Viel mehr war es so, als würde über mir ein Schild hängen, auf welchem „Neu … bitte anstarren" draufstand.  
Dies war nicht meine erste Schule, sondern schon die siebte, die ich schon besuchte bzw. besuchen würde.  
„Eher auf dir", sagte ich schließlich zu dem gutaussehendem Vampir neben mir und war versucht ihm meinen Ellbogen leicht in seine Seite zu rammen, doch mir würde es mehr weh tun als ihm, dewegen ließ ich es.  
Auch die Eingangstür der Schule wurde mir von Alex geöffnet, sodass einige Blicke ungläubig in meine Richtung schauten.

„Das war wirklich nicht nötig", meinte ich und betrat das Schulgebäude, dicht gefolgt von Alex, der plötzlich erstarrte, dann seinen Blick aufmerksam schweifen ließ und mit Sicherheit nach etwas Ausschau hielt.  
Etwas Gefährlichem … einem Vampir.

„In der Schule?", fragte ich, mit der Sicherheit, dass er verstand, was ich damit meinte.

„Es sind sechs",kam es ihm über die fast zusammengepressten Zähne.

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Zahl.  
Sechs Vampire und dann an einem Ort, wo so viele Menschen waren?  
Das … das konnte doch nur in einem Blutbad enden!

„Ich bleibe in deiner Nähe", sagte er bestimmend, was so viel hieß, dass er es sich auf einen der Bäume in der Nähe gemütlich machen und die Situation beobachten würde.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf", waren seine letzten Worte, dann umarmte ich ihn noch kurz zum Abschied, natürlich blieb dies nicht ungesehen, und er ging Richtung Büro des Direktors.  
Es war noch einiges zu klären.  
Ich machte mich stattdessen auf den Weg in das Sekteriat, in dem ich schnell ankam, da ich mich kein einziges Mal verirrte, was bei der Größe dieser Schule nicht sehr verwunderlich war.  
Vor mir war noch eine andere Schülerin mit rötlichen Haaren und als sie sich mit einem „Danke" an die Sekräterin zu mir undrehte, sah ich auch, dass ein Haufen Sommersproßen ihr Gesicht zierten.  
In Allem und Ganzem war sie ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen.  
Ich lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen.  
Von ihr kam ebebfalls ein zaghaftes Lächeln, dann verschwand sie auch schon aus dem kleinem Raum, der sich Sektäriat nannte.

„Sie müssen Ms Chasse sein", die älterte Dame lächelte mich freudlich an und ich ging auf den Tresen zu, hinter dem die Frau an einem vollbeladenen Tisch saß.

„Ja, die bin ich", sagte ich und wunderte mich erst gar nicht, dass sie wusste wer ich war.  
Wahrscheinlich bekamen sie hier nicht oft neue Schüler und wenn, dann wusste es bestimmt gleich die ganze Stadt.

„Ich bräuchte meine Unterlagen", erklärte ich ihr meinen Grund für mein Erscheinen und ein Nicken folgte von der etwas kräftigeren Frau.

„Sicher ...", sie wühlte in ein paar Stapeln Papieren herum, dann zog sie einige Blätter heraus und reichte sie mir.  
Dankend nahm ich sie entgegen und ließ meinen Blick kurz darüber schweifen.  
Geschichte … pfui … wie ich dieses Fach am liebsten in den Müll schmeißen würde.  
Ms Miller, wie ich erfuhr, erklärte mir noch ein paar Dinge, dann verließ ich den kleinen Raum und etwas frischere Luft schlug mir entgegen, worüber ich sehr froh war.  
Nach dem Stundenplan, in meiner Hand, musste ich jetzt in Raum 211 und machte mich auf die Suche nach diesem, doch als mein Blick IHN ausmachte, blieb ich wie erstarrt stehen.  
Er stand am anderen Ende des Flures.  
Die Haut von einem sehr hellem Alabaster, die Züge wie in Stein gemeiselt und die braunen Haare lockten sich leicht.  
Sein Blick verharrte für eine Sekunde auf mir, dann wendete er den Blick ab und bog nach rechts ab.  
Von hier aus, hatte ich seine Augen nicht sehen können, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie nicht rot waren, also mussten sie schwarz sein und das würde bedeuten, dass er sehr durstig war.  
Nicht gerade ungefährlich.  
Mit schnellen Schritten folgte ich ihm, doch erblickte ich ihn nicht mehr auf dem Gang, aber dafür fand ich das richtige Zimmer.  
Seufzend trat ich also ein und ließ für einen kurzen Moment meinen Blick schweifen, um mir die Gesichter anzusehen, die ich jetzt täglich sehen würde.  
Dabei blieb mein Blick an zwei wunderschönen Gestalten in der letzten Reihe hängen.  
Es war der Vampir, den ich schon vorher gesehen hatte und direkt neben ihm saß eine Blondine, die jedes Topmodel mit ihrer Schönheit übertrumpfen würde, aber das war kein Wunder, immerhin war auch sie ein Vampir, ihre Augen genauso dunkel wie die des anderen.  
Wie konnten sie hier nur so ruhig dasitzen und nichts tun?  
Warum saßen sie hier überhaupt … so gepflegt … so ganz anders, als die Nomaden, die ich kannte?  
Mein Kopf schwirrte, als eine männliche Stimme an mein Ohr drang.

„Wollen sie sich vielleicht vorstellen?", ich lächelte meinen Lehrer an, versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren und nickte leicht.

„Hey … mein Name ist Samantha Chasse", obwohl es mir widerstrebte meinen Nachnamen zu verraten, nannte ich ihn trotzdem.  
Irgendwann würde er so oder so rauskommen und ihn zu ändern, brachte ich nicht über mich.

„Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und bin erst dieses Wochende mit meinem älteren Bruder Alex hier her gezogen."

Mehr wollte ich nicht sagen, was auch gar nicht mehr nötig war, denn eine Hand schellte in die Höhe.  
Die eines blonden Jungen, der auf jeden Fall zu viel Haargel auf die Haare aufgetragen hatte

„Hast du einen -", ich unterbrach ihn, da ich wusste, was er mich bestimmt fragen wollte.

„Du glaubst wohl nicht etwa, dass ich dir diese Frage beantworte?", leicht zog ich die Strin in Falten und erntete einen missfallenen Blick und leises Gekischer.

Sicher, meine Antwort war nicht wirklich nett gewesen, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich wirklich keine Lust auf das alles und das merkte man mir auch leider an.

„Sie können sich setzten, Ms Chasse", sagte der Lehrer - meinen Tonfall ignorierend -, der sich mir noch als Mr Cold vorstellt und setzte mich an den einzigen freien Platz in der mittleren Reihe.

Jetzt saß ich direkt vor den zwei Vampiren, was mir ganz und gar missfiel, aber zu meiner Verwunderung saß ich nun neben dem rothaarigen Mädchen, welches mir vorher schon begegnet war.

„Hallo, mein Name Alyson … freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Samantha", sagte sie leise und lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Sam ...einfach nur Sam", berichtigte ich sie und musste dann auch etwas lächeln.

„Freut mich auch, Alyson."

Dann war es wieder leise und ich packte meine Sachen aus der Tasche und hörte zu wie Mr Cold etwas an der Tafel erklärte.  
Irgendetwas über die französische Revoulution, wovon ich nicht mal die Hälfte verstand, und dabei müsste man meinen, dass ich es wissen müsste.  
Immerhin war ich eine Französsin.  
Die erste Stunde zog sich ewiglang in die Länge, bis endlich der erlösende Dong kam und ich in Windeseile meine Sachen packte und aufstand.  
Alyson wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ich war schon draußen und folgte den zwei Vampiren, mit dem Wissen, dass sie schon längst wussten, dass ich dicht hinter ihnen war.  
Zu einem, da sie mich hörten und auch rochen und die Tatsache, dass ein Vampirduft an mir hing, machte mich noch auffälliger für die Beiden.  
Ehe ich reagieren konnte, waren die Beiden auf einmal stehen geblieben und ich fast in sie reingelaufen.  
Ich war schon dabei umzudrehen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert, aber eine einkalte Hand umgriff mein Handgelenk. Ich erschauderte, jedoch vor Schreck und nicht vor der Kälte.  
Diese war ich nämlich schon von Alex gewohnt.  
Oh mein Gott … Alex … ich hoffte er würde ich hier nicht auftauchen.

„Emmett!", zischte die Blondhaarige leise, doch dieser hörte nicht auf sie, stattdessen war ich gezwungen mich zu ihm zu drehen und ihm in die dunklen Augen zu sehen, die mich ansahen.

Ich könnte sogar meinen Belustigung in ihnen zu sehen, aber war ich mir sicher, dass er es nur wegen dem fremden Vampirduft, der an mit haftete, tat.

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?", fragte er mit einer tiefen schönen Stimme, während mein Handgelenk unter seinem Griff langsam taub wurde.

Wenn er weiter so zudrückte, würde er mir noch die Hand zerquetschen.

"Lass. Mich. Los!"

So etwas ließ ich mir doch von keinem gefallen und besonders nicht von einem wie ihm.  
Ich versuchte mich loszureisen, während mein Blick ihn mit bösen Blicken folterte.

„Emmett ...", mahnte die Blondine den großen Vampir und hatte Erfolg.

Er löste seinen Griff von meinem Handgelenk und ich rieb mir vorsichtig die pochende Stelle und trat gleichzeitg zwei Schritte zurück.

„Was sollte das?!", fragte ich wütend und trotzdem leise, damit mich keiner hörte.

Mein Blick lag genau auf den Beiden, um mitzubekommen, falls sie sich untereinader, viel zu leise für mich, verständigen würden.  
Wahrscheinlich würde ich es nicht einmal bemerken, aber Vorsicht war immer oberste Priorität.

„Es tut mir leid, du ...", begann Emmett, doch ich fiel ihm ins Wort, so in Rage, dass ich nicht darauf achtete, was ich sagte.

„...riche so nach Euresgleichen?!"

Verärgert zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, aber es hatte gereicht, um die Vampire für einen kurzen Moment zu schockieren.

„Du weißt was wir sind?", fragte die Blondine, nicht gerade erfreut, während der andere ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Mitte legte.

„Wenn es auch so wäre, was willst du dann machen? Mich umbringen?"

Damit drehte ich mich mit einem zuckersüßem Grinsen um und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner nächsten Stunde. Das Gemurmel von der Blonden verstand ich nicht mehr, was wohl auch besser so war, denn sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich umgedreht und meine Faust wäre in ihrem hübschen Gesicht gelandet, doch wäre ich diejenige dann gewesen, die wahrscheinlich mit mehreren Brüchen in der Hand im Krankenhaus gelandet wäre.  
In der nächsten Stunde hatte ich Mathe bei einer Ms McGowen und zu meiner Freude wieder mit Alyson, neben die ich mich auch in dieser Stunde setzte, da sie alleine saß.  
Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal warum.  
Das Mädchen schien wirklich nett zu sein, also warum saß sie dann alleine?  
Irgendwann endete auch diese Stunde und dann die nächsten bis der letzte Dong erklang, und ich endlich nach Hause konnte.  
Von den Vampiren traf ich keinen mehr an, weder bei dem Unterricht, noch irgendwo in den Fluren.

Wie versprochen ist dieses Kapitel etwas länger.  
Alex ist doch schon etwas gemein, nicht?  
Und Emmett muss man wohl manieren beibringen, dass man einfach so keinen Frauen beinahe den Arm zerquetscht xD  
Würde mich (natürlich) über Feedback freuen.


	4. Kleine Stadterkundung

Als ich auf den Parkplatz ankam, erwartete mich schon Alex.  
Er sah besorgt aus und ich ahnte schon warum.  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu und bevor ich meinen Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte er mein Handgelenk, mit seinen kalten Händen gepackt und strich vorsichtig über die leicht bläuliche Stelle, die mir Emmett zugefügt hatte.  
Sein Blick lag auf meinem Handgelenk, dann wieder auf meinem Gesicht, während die braunen Augen – er hatte ja Kontaktlinsen drinnen – mich noch immer besorgt musterten.  
Mit einem Seufzer entzog ich ihm meine Hand, was auch nur klappte, weil er mich ließ und drehte mein Gesicht von ihm weg.  
Alex' Art konnte mich manchmal wirklich durcheinander bringen.  
Manchmal war er der Kerl, mit dem ich über alles lachen und reden konnte und dann war er manchmal der einfühlsame und ruhige Kerl, dass er mich mit dieser Art manchmal sogar ängstigte.

„Ich hätte eingreifen müssen", sagte er dann schließlich, doch ich widersprach ihm.

„Nein, hättest du nicht, er hat doch losgelassen, also ist nichts weiter."

Außer der Tatsache vielleicht, dass ich Emmett am liebsten in den steinharten Hintern treten würde.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzer löste ich den Helm von meiner Tasche und setzte in mir auf, nachdem ich die Haare mal wieder aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte.  
Ein kurzer Blick zu Alex verriet mir, dass auch er bereit war loszufahren.  
Also steig ich auf die Maschine und brauste los, das leichte Pochen in der Hand ignorierte ich einfach.  
Wie immer fuhr ich viel zu schnell, doch ich liebte die Geschwindigkeit und würde sie mir auch nicht nehmen lassen.  
Im Seitenspiegel sah ich wie Alex hinter mir her fuhr.  
Keine zehn Minuten später war ich an unserem neuen Haus angekommen, wobei ich bei dem letzten Stück der Strecke hatte langsamer fahren müssen.  
Vor der Garage hielt ich an, während Alex sein Auto in der Garage parkte.  
Würde ich ja eigentlich auch machen, aber ich hatte noch vor heute einen kleinen Abstecher in die Stadt zu machen, mir anzusehen, wo ich mindestens ein Jahr leben würde.  
Ich schlug das eine Bein über das Andere und schwang mich leichtfüßig von dem Motorrad und landete direkt neben Alex, der neben mir aufgetaucht war.

„Ich werde heute schon ins Krankenhaus fahren", gab er mir Bescheid und ich nickte nur leicht und ging in das Haus und gleich hoch in das Bad, welches direkt neben meinem Zimmer war und stellte mich vor den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und stütze mich dabei mit beiden Händen an diesen ab.

Die blaugrauen Augen sahen mich aus einem müdem Gesicht an.  
Und dabei müsste man denken, dass ich in der letzten Nacht genügend Schlaf bekommen hatte und dann ja auch noch an der frischen Luft dank Alex.  
Mir hatte eher die Begegnung mit gleich zwei Vampiren so zu schaffen gemacht, vor allem, da ich nicht wusste, was in ihren Köpfen vorging, solange ich ein Mensch war.  
Aber noch anstrengender waren die Fragen, die durch meinen Kopf schossen.  
Noch nie war ich in so einer Situation.  
In dieser Stadt schien es gleich sieben Vampire zu geben.  
Einer hatte goldene Augen, zwei dunkle, fast schwarze und, wenn sie gesättigt waren, vielleicht sogar rote und den anderen vier war ich noch nicht begegnet, worauf ich auch eigentlich gerne verzichten könnte.  
Ich hatte erst einmal mit einem Haufen von Vampiren gleichzeitig zu tun und dass hatte alles andere als gut geendet. Wieder betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Das Pflaster an meiner Stirn störte mich tierisch, weswegen ich es einfach abzog und es in den Mülleimer, neben der Kommode, fallen ließ.  
Die Wunde blutete zum Glück nicht und schien langsam zu heilen.  
Das nächste Mal musste ich aufpassen, wie ich landete, sollte ich noch einmal auf dem Boden zusammensacken, was bestimmt der Fall sein würde.  
Dann verließ ich auch schon das Bad und machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo ich Alex antraf, der gerade halb im Haus und schon halb draußen stand. Wenn er jetzt schon los wollte, warum hatte er dann seinen Wagen in der Garage geparkt?  
Als mein Blick zu seiner rechten Hand huschte, verstand ich es.

„Alex … du kannst nicht mein Motorrad nehmen!", meinte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch er grinste mich nur frech an und war aus dem Haus verschwunden.

Das würde heißen, ich müsste mit seinem Auto fahren.  
Leise seufzte ich, dann verließ auch ich das Haus, nachdem ich mir die Schlüssel des BMWs geschnappt hatte.

Alex war schon weg und somit meine Maschine auch, doch zu meiner Überraschung stand das Auto wieder draußen. Also war er wenigstens so nett gewesen und hatte es ausgeparkt.  
Ich prüfte noch nach, ob ich genügend Geld dabei hatte und stieg in das Auto, ich hatte nämlich vor in einem der Cafes heute zu Mittag zu essen.  
Die Strecke bis zur Stadt war auch schnell hinter mir gelassen und ich parkte an einem der Gehwege hinter einem anderen Wagen und steig aus.  
Auch hier lagen viele der Blicke auf mir oder eher auf dem mehr als auffallendem Auto.  
Ignorierend ging ich einfach den Gehweg entlang und ließ meinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen.  
Hier und da fand ich ein paar Läden und Cafes, aber wirklich viele waren es nun auch nicht wirklich.  
Kurzerhand wählte ich das erst beste Café aus und betrat es.

Es war gut gefüllt und zu meiner Freude lagen die Blicke der Bewohner von Forks nicht so auffällig auf mir und dennoch zupfte ich noch einmal meinen Pony zurecht, um die Wunde zu verdecken, nicht das hier jemand auf falsche Gedanken kam.  
Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln steuerte ich einen Tisch in der Ecke an einem der Fenster an und setzte mich, worauf gleich darauf eine nett wirkende Frau, Mitte vierzig vielleicht, auf mich zu kam.  
Die roten Haare hatte sie zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengebunden und eine weiße Schürze zierte ihr Haupt.

„Ein neues Gesicht", freute sie sich.

„Ja, sieht so aus", erwiderte ich und wurde gefragt, was ich denn haben wollte.

„Überraschen sie mich", meinte ich mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln, dass die Frau erst etwas verwirrt dreinblickte, doch dann ihr Lächeln wieder fand.

„Sicher doch, dann lass dich mal überraschen", dann drehte sie sich von mir weg und gab meinen Wunsch an den Koch weiter, wie ich vermutete.

Ich musste nicht lange warten, dann kam schon eine mir bekannte Person, mit einer Tasse in der Hand, an meinen Tisch. Um die schmale Hüfte trug sie eine weiße Schürze.


End file.
